parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Canvassing/Trivia
* Leslie searched for 25 minutes at the annual Easter Egg Hunt and didn't find one * Tom forgot to hide eggs * Leslie's meeting will be at the Smithfield Community Center * Leslie's secret weapon against a vote at a town hall meeting is canvassing * Leslie is not above using her expertise to change hearts and minds when the cause is just * in the 6th grade, Leslie was voted Best Dressed, winning by 87 ** there were only 63 people in her class * Tom wears a dark blue Izod polo shirt and dress slacks when canvassing * Leslie learned about push-polls from Karl Rove ** if you want to guarantee the results of a survey, you design the question to give you the answer that you want * 9 of 10 meth users hate parks due to the excessive noise and BBQ smell * Leslie believes a pit filled with garbage isn't the best America can do * in Russia, however ... ** Vlad could pretend the rocks are potatoes ** Nikolai could swim in the dirt * Leslie's mom has always wanted her to be successful ** which is why she reminds her that there is nothing wrong with being a wife and mother * citizen Kate Speevak claims no environmental impact survey was done for the park (despite one presumably done for the abandoned condos) * Ann's neighbor Lawrence lives with his grandmother * Leslie filibusters her own meeting by reciting the history of and predicting the future for Pawnee, then reading The Phantom Tollbooth by Norton Juster Opening credits * the show title is shown when the piccolo begins * an extended 30 second version of the theme plays Behind Leslie in her office * the framed picture of Nancy Pelosi has been replaced by one of Madeleine Albright * an owl figurine has been added Behind Ron in his office * the Bobby Knight poster remains Ron's appearance * hair parted on his right * wears a suit with tie Leslie's description of her mother * a big mucky-muck in the county school system * her hero * as respected as Mother Teresa * as powerful as Stalin * as beautiful as Margaret Thatcher Leslie Binder * the cover has the seal of the city of Pawnee and the words "Department of Parks and Recreation" on it ** there is a white label on the spine, but what is on it is not known * it is a canvassing guide with a script to follow when speaking to people ** if the person is a man, turn to page 2 ** if the person looks like a celebrity (Example: Jack Nicholson) use this to help your pitch (Example: You can't handle the pit, that's why we need to turn it into a park) * contains a sealed envelope holding a push-poll-type question: ** Wouldn't you rather have a park than a storage facility for nuclear waste? People met while canvassing People Tom recruited to attend the meeting * Mickey is Tom's #1 sod-man * Marcy (Price?) has the two sexiest thighs in landscaping * Tom believes Kevin's sandboxes are the best * monkey bar contact * Jerry (likes pretzels) * Roy, the fence maker * Victor Miles, top sod guy in Indiana (who leaves early) * Don, from Don's Cement Leslie's Dream * to build a park that she will visit with her White House staff on her birthday ** her staff would say, "This park is awesome, now we understand why you're the first female President of the United States." Andyisms * band name: Just the Tip * when Just the Tip practices in Ann's garage it wakes up neighbor Lawrence's birds * Just the Tip needs a bassist Pawnee History * in 1817 Reverend Luther Howell came from Terre Haute on an ox and planted his flag in the ground * Howell was met by an angry tribe of Wamapoke Indians who twisted him and his white flesh to death * in 1969, man walks on the moon as hippies infest Pawnee * in the future, everyone will be flying around in space taxis, communicate on watches and blink our feelings to each other rather than use words Category:Trivia